Núcleo
by isiblack
Summary: El nucleo es el corazon de la magia. Es lo que permite que esta exista, se moldee y transforme. Dumbledore descubre esto y decide contarselo a Harry. Este deberá demostrar que ya es un adulto capaz de destruir a Voldemort. ¡Regrese! nOn!


"**Núcleo"**

_Isiblack_

**Summary:** El nucleo es el corazon de la magia. Es lo que permite que esta exista, se moldee y transforme. Dos personas comparte un mismo nucleo, y si se juntan, seran tan poderosas, que hasta el mismo Merlin temblaria de terror. Dumbledore descubre esto y decide confiarselo a Harry. Este debera demostrar que es un adulto y que puede liar con todo lo que le tocará vivir.

**Advertencias: **Harry Potter es una novela de **J.K.Rowling**. Yo, escribo este fic sin fines lucrativos, tan solo como un pasatiempo sano. Cualquier alcance de nombres o situaciones, es tan solo casualidad.

¡Hola! Ya ni creo que me recuerden. Tal ves la generación que leyó alguna vez mis fics ya nisiqueira pasa por aquí.

Recupere mi cuenta, y decidi reinaugurarla con un nuevo fic. Tan solo espero que les guste.

Espero reviews y retos y demases, jaja. Solo espero que disfruten esto, y me digan como les gustaria que siguiera y cosas por el estilo.

Cuidense mucho. Adiós.

_**Capítulo I:**_

"_**Confianza"**_

_**"Como una sombra errante desaparecio de mi ciudad**_

_**el hermoso hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa seductora**_

_**dejo de pasearse.**_

_**Los dueños del teatro se preocuparon, pero yo les puedo afirmar**_

_**que el aun no a caminado hacia las puertas de mi ciudad**_

_**su historia aun no ha terminado"**_

Caminó con total parsimonia, como si el tiempo nunca fuese a continuar.

Llevaba el bolso tomado con una mano, y los pies los arrastraba con intención de levantar todo el polvo que se encontrase en esas maltratadas veredas de cemento.

Se acomodo los audifonos, intentando ya de por si oír aun mas fuerte esa canción de su grupo favorito, sin saber que aquello, después de unos años lo dejaría sordo, usando audifonos gigantes, esos que usan los abuelos.

Imito sin saber que acordes se tocaban, la guitarra de la canción, mientras entonaba con desmedida esta, copiando los altos del tono del cantante, con especial particularidad.

-Nos convertiremos en una hermosa rosa...-

Asustó a unos gatos que estaban en la cercanía..

Todo parecía tan normal, y nada podría sacarlo de ese estado. Todo era común y corriente, y así seria por siempre.

Eso no le gustaba, pero estaba condenado a vivir esa realidad carente de aventuras.

--

La oscuridad reinaba el tétrico lugar. El molesto chirrido de las tablas de madera del suelo interrumpían el silencio de ultratumba de la habitación, lo que indicaba que alguien o algo caminaba por ahí. Aquel aire melancólico y misterioso, contrastaba violentamente con el ruido infernal que existía en las calles, el ruido de los niños jugando, de los perros ladrando y de los coches andando, allá afuera todo era normal y nadie parecía notar la incipiente guerra que se estaba engendrando... Aquellos muggles no parecían percibir que sus vidas eran tan frágiles como las muñecas de fina porcelana.

Un pasillo perdido en la nada, daba a otra habitación de similares condiciones. Unas extrañas y horribles cabezas estaban colocadas en la pared, como si de decoración se tratase. Todas las cabezas tenían arrugas, y algunos vellos sueltos en las orejas, y en el armazón de madera un escudo, el de la familia Black.

Figuras sombrías se acomodaban en una larga mesa, figuras encorvadas, con un aura contaminada de preocupación. Se escuchaba continuamente como se tronaban los dedos, carraspeaban o dejaban escapar bufidos de enfado, la reunión se había retrasado de manera significante. Y todos ellos, o casi todos, eran importantes miembros de sus respectivos trabajos, estas demoras, eran por sobretodo, sospechosas.

.-¿Estará bien?- Interrumpió una voz titubeante, con marcado interés, sacando de su estado de trance a los presentes del lugar, provocando que levantasen los rostros, con molestia.

.-Jovencito, estas hablando de Albus Dumbledore, ¡por supuesto que esta bien!- un mago de voz grave y ronca, dijo estas palabras con tal repulsión, que parecía que las estuviese escupiendo. Un rayo de luz ilumino uno de sus ojos, de un intenso color azul eléctrico, el cual se movía para todas direcciones.

El chico se sonrojo ante lo estupido de la pregunta que habia echo, pero la oscuridad del lugar oculto el tono carmin, durante unos insignificantes segundos.

Así, se volvió a sentir el aire incomodo del lugar, la preocupación que había generado el comentario del chico prontamente se empezó a disipar. Los magos ya no estaban enfadados, tan solo ansiosos.

Un chirrido indico que la puerta había sido abierta, y esta se movió con ligereza. Detrás de la madera, en el umbral de la entrada, se vio a un anciano con sonrisa torcida de cansancio, un Albus Dumbledore al cual ya se le notaban los años.

.-Perdonen el retraso, señores y señoras- se escucho y el semblante de agotamiento se vio reemplazado por uno de sonrisa relajante y por sobre todo, que inspiraba una confianza ancestral. Carraspeo el anciano y se sentó en una silla vacía que se encontraba en un extremo, tomo una copa y empezó con parsimonia- Cornelius Fudge me atrapo en pleno ministerio y no pretendía soltarme con tantas interrogantes-

Regalo una sonrisa a los incrédulos presentes y chasqueo los dedos. Una puerta ya mas escondida se abrió con violencia y dejo caer a varios adolescentes apoyados en esta, intentando escuchar una reunión que aun no había empezado. Entre gemidos de dolor y quejas, se podía distinguir voces de chicos y chicas, y entre los cuerpos, ya remarcaban de manera extrema cuatro matas de color naranja, una de color negro y otra de color castaño.

.-Jovenes, saben lo malo de espiar- río el profesor, acomodandose y tomando un poco de su copa.

.-¡Ronald, Fred, George y Ginny Weasley! ¿¡ Que es lo que pensaban!? -exclamaron dos adultos al unisono, levantandose para ir a socorrer a sus hijos, para separarlos de tremenda maraña humana en la que estaban metidos. Ambos eran de cabello de color fuego, idéntico a la de sus hijos, tan solo que el alto señor se estaba quedando calvo por como habían pasado los años.

.-¡No pensábamos en nada mamá!-reclamo un chico alto, con muchas pecas en el rostro.

.-¡Así lo pude notar, Ronald Weasley! Si hubieras pensado, no estarías metido en un problema junto con tu hermanos- La mujer bajita y rechoncha, tiro de la oreja de su hijo, recriminandolo con la mirada, mientras incitaba a su marido a que le diera una reprimienda similar a los otros.

.-Harry Potter, eres digno hijo de tu padre- se escucho una voz como un ladrido, una risa hermosa acompañada de pasos calmados, Sirius Black se acercaba para rescatar al hijo de su mejor amigo y para ayudarlo a levantarse.

A diferencia del matrimonio el parecía bastante tranquilo, le tendió una mano al chico sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo- Todo un hijo de merodeador- concluyo con gran orgullo.

.-Crei que tu, Hermione, tendrias un comportamiento mas maduro sobre este tema- un hombre con tunica raida se levanto, siguiendo el paso de Sirius. El hombre lobo, Remus Lupin, se abrió paso entre los Weasley y se acerco a la chica de cabello castaño, limpiándole amablemente el polvo que se había instalado en la espalda de su suéter..

Los hermanos, miraban acongojados a sus padres, mientras que los dos menores le echaban la culpa a los mayores y viceversa. Harry, por su parte, sonreía avergonzado y acepto gustoso la ayudar de Sirius. Hermione, recibia gustosa la ayuda del profesor de ojos color miel, murmurando un "perdon" bastante preocupado.

.-Supuse que esta banda de delicuentes estaría allá afuera- dijo Severus Snape con sarcasmo y un aire de superioridad, marcando una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Miraba unos pergaminos que tenia en las manos y los estudiaba religiosamente, mientras hacia anotaciones al margen de esto, con una estilisada pluma, que al parecer era nueva.

.-Severus, no es necesario que te pongas asi, la reunion no a empezado y tu ya luces estresado- Dumbledore sonrio amistosamente, llamando la atencion del profesor de pociones, quien se giro rapidamente a verlo sorprendido, como quien ve a un demente- Chicos, vengan a sentarse, esta vez estan incluidos, dado a que los concierne a todos el asunto que vamos a tratar-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la reunion. Los miembros de la Orden miraban extrañados al anciano, muy pocos estaban de acuerdo en dejar a jovenes menores de edad participar en esto. Eran mas escurridizos y por sobre todo, eran mas dificiles de proteger, por si es que iba alguien a atacarlos para sonsacarles informacion.

Los aludidos levantaron asombrados las cabezas y miraron inquisitivamente al profesor, actuaban como uno solo, como una mente, eso asombraba a los demases miembros.

Molly Weasley alzo el rostro con molestia y asombro, al parecer el fundador de la agrupacion, habia perdido alfin la cabeza, involucrar a chicos que aun no habian cumplido la mayoria de edad... Y pues, sus hijos mayores actuaban peor que los menores.

Miro a su marido pidiendole ayuda y reprochandolo, pero este suspiro resignado y le cedio su puesto a su hija.

.-Ya, ahora empecemos- Dumbledore saco unos papeles- Extraidos desde el departamento de misterios- Sonrio, como ogulloso de su trabajo y miró a los chicos- Se preguntaran por que los deje estar en esta reunion...- Quedo en silencio, como creando un aire de misterio, para que los jovenes se vieran mas interesados en la reunion, cosa que era imposible, ya que, por los nervios, con suerte podian respirar.

Lo que ocurre- comenzo de nuevo- los concierne de manera increible, asi que tienen que estar prevenidos de todo lo que puede ocurrir.- Dumbledore se levanto del asiento y movio la varita de un lado a otro, creando una especie de remolino de color turquesa.

El remolino se junto y dio forma a una especie de esfera brillante, y todo lo que estaba cerca de ella parecia pausarse, la mano del profesor se movia con exagerada lentitud, y las pelusas que siempre son sorprendidas por la luz se detuvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.-Esto, es el nucleo...- Pronuncio con solemnidad.

.-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Ginny Weasley, adelantandose a la posible explicacion del profesor, mientras miraba atonita a aquella hermosa esfera.

.-El nucleo es una fuente energia magica que sostiene a dos individuos cualesquiera con vida, son dos humanos, y no tienen que estar conectados entre si, generalmente las personas que comparten un nucleo jamas se encuentran o se conocen- Hermione se adelanto a la explicacion , pronunciando esto con su tipico tono de sabelotodo.

.-Exactamente- sonrio el anciano, haciendo desaparecer la brillante esfera, en medio de los murmullos de los demases, en los que sonaba con especial dureza la voz de Alastor.

.-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- Pregunto Harry observando a Dumbledore. Se habia sentado en la silla de Sirius y este se encontraba parado detras de esta, con las manos huesudas colocadas en los hombros del chico, apretandolos fraternalmente.

.-Que hemos descubierto, que aquel que encuentre a la otra parte de su nucleo, aumenta su potencial magico, se hace mas fuerte, poderoso y resistente. Y por sobre todo, ambos susodichos, absorveran el conocimiento del otro, es decir, se intercambiaran sabidurias y ustedes, en si, aumentaran el potencial de ambos- explico.

.-¿Pero que ocurre si el otro no es mago?- Pregunto Ron con extrañeza.

.-Solo los magos tienen este nucleo, Weasley- dijo McGonagall cortantemente- por algo es una fuente de energia magica. Es como el corazon de la magia, por llamarlo con terminos mas poeticos-

.- Si, Ron ¿Como no sabias eso?- Pregunto Fred con sorna, mirando a George como para que siguiera con la broma.

.-No molesten al nuevo prefecto de la familia- les dijo su padre antes de que el otro gemelo abriese la boca.

.-Si Fred, no molestes al nuevo vigilante de la familia- respondio George riendo y desordenandole el pelo a Ron.

.-Dejen de molestar o les restare puntos- interfirio Hermione, molesta.

.-Ni siquiera a empezado el año, mujer. Relajate, estamos de vacaciones- Empezo Ginny sonriendo.

.-Si y con un mago oscuro siguiendonos el paso- les recordo Harry, pero sin sonar molesto, tan solo divertido, por primera vez confiaban en el y eso lo habia animado, y le habia echo olvidar por completo el mal momento que habia tenido que soportar en cuando habia llegado a Grimmauld Place.

.-Hemos encontrado a un solo individuo con contiene un nucleo, el de uno de los jovenes Weasley, es lo unico que podemos anunciar hasta el momento. Ahora tenemos que contactarlo y ver si nos quiere ayudar o no- Concreto McGonagall, quien habia estado muy presente en la investigacion. Ella, en su forma de animaga, habia seguido al portador del nucleo durante semanas para comprobar si era él o no.

.-¿Que pasa si no ayuda, Minerva?- Inquirio Sirius, arqueando las cejas.

.- No lo podemos obligar y nos quedariamos sin un potencial magico, lo que nos jugaria en contra-

.-Pero hay un problema- dijo Severus, habriendo la boca por segunda vez en todo el rato, con tono preocupado, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

.-¿Y cual es, Snivellus?- Pregunto Sirius con ironia.

.-Que el señor tenebroso ya sabe de esto y encontrara a los otros portadores del nucleo para matarlos, Black- dijo cortantemente el profesor de pociones, ordenando su pergaminos y mirando a los presentes con aire de arrogancia.

El silencio reino el ambiente, los rostros preocupados volvieron a aparecer, y el tiempo parecio detenerse.

Nuevamente se escucharon los crujidos y unos quejidos ahogados del elfo domestico de la casa. Al parecer Voldemort habia arruinado los planes. Al parecer tendrian que trabajar con velocidad infernal, si no... Todo estaria acabado y la guerra la habrian perdido. Esta vez ya no tenian mas sacrificios que aceptar.

--

.- Mamá, ya llegué- Dijo un chico de cabello negro, dejando el bolso en un asiento. Se acomodo el cabello con una mano y el piercing que tenia en el labio, para comprobar si estaba perfecto.

.-Estoy en la cocina, hijo. ¿Que tal la facultad?- se escucho una voz femenina, como a la lejania y con tono aburrido.

.-La carrera esta aburrida, no encuentro el estres que todos dicen sentir en la universidad- fue hacia el frutero y saco una manzana brillante, de color rojo, se la llevo a los dientes y le arranco un pedazo con fuerza-

.-¿Pero como te fue en tu examen?- Pregunto la mujer, saliendo de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano y una zanahoria en la otra.

.-Calificacion maxima, nuevamente- Dijo el chico sonriendo, con la boca llena, acercandole un papel a su madre- con felicitaciones incluidas del profesor.

.-Muy bien, Ben, siempre tan inteligente- dijo su madre sonriendo- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?-

.-No gracias, ire a mi cuarto a estudiar, porfavor no me interrumpas- sonrio el chico, tragando el pedazo de fruta que tenia en la boca.Beso a su madre en la mejilla y subio a su cuarto lentamente, cerrando la puerta y tirando lo que le restaba de manzana a un basurero.

Se acerco a un espejo y se contemplo. Era bastante apuesto, alto de cabello corto y castaño. Ojos de color café almendrado y tez muy palida. Tenia un cuerpo atletico, siempre habia sido el mejor de su clase en deportes y materias tan comunes como matematicas y biologia. Era el mejor estudiante de toda Inglaterra, o por lo menos eso le habian dicho los examenes de admision para la universidad.

Ben Bennet, nombre puesto por sus padres, dado a que sonaba a juego de palabras, era un chico que lo tenia todo, pero aun asi sentia que su vida era aburrida y que no tenia un futuro tan prometedor como parecia.

Siempre habia soñado con descubrir algo que cambiase el menos su vida. Intento con investigaciones maravillosas, como la vida eterna, elixir de la vida, incluso la piedra filosofal.

Estaba ensimismado una tarde de viernes y se encontraba solo en su casa. Su madre habia salido y era hijo unico, así que no tenia que cuidar a nadie.

Supuso que talvez en la antigua biblioteca, que se encontraba en el sotano, hallaria algun buen libro para pasar el tiempo. El unico problema es que todos los libros eran de su padre y su madre, le tenia prohibido leerlos.

Su padre, habia muerto en circunstancias extrañas para el, pero aun asi, nunca quiso preguntarse, no lo habia conocido, nunca habia influido en su vida.

Suspiro y aun asi fue a los estantes llenos de polvo. Encontro los libros mas extraños de toda su vida, cubiertos de polvo que parecia milenario. Llamaron de sobremanera su atencion, pues tenian nombres como: "Jugando con alquimia" "Historia de la caceria de brujas" o "Pociones para tontos"

Para un chico que habia vivido en un mundo que le habia enseñando que la alquimia no era nada mas que el primer paso historico de la quimica, esto lo habia llenado de incertudimbre, pero aun asi decidio no leer los libros. Su parte emocinalmente metodica le acababa de decir que se concentrara en leer libros para la escuela y no literatura para dementes.

De esa manera, aquella habitacion quedo escondida en los rincones de su memoria, y tan solo lo habia recordado en ese preciso instante, en el que observaba su figura con emocion, pensando en dejarse crecer el pelo y teñirselo negro.

En un momento todo parecia detenerse, y un rayo de luz cruzo el ambiente.

El chico se dio vuelta espantado y comprobo con sorpresa una extraña marca en su habitacion. Un circulo con miles de diagrama en su interior, que según lo que habia visto, eso era un circulo de transmutacion, utilizada en alquimia.

Tambien era hora de visitar aquellos libros olvidados en su memoria.


End file.
